MÁS QUE HERMANOS
by Delko
Summary: ¡Mi primer fic!¡que ilu me hace!Historia de amor Yaoi ¡pero que bonito xd! Abstenganse homofobicos y demás personas que puedan sentirse incomodas con este género. Reviews please. Gracias
1. Dudas

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia solo la escribo a modo de entretenimiento.

Advertencias: es Yaoi (koukoi), por favor cualquiera que se pueda sentir incomodo con este genero no lo lean. Posible lemon (no es seguro)

Simbología:

Pensamientos del personaje: (…) o "…"

Notas de la autora: (N/A: …)

Esto vale para todo el fic, no lo repetiré en el reto de capítulos.

Capitulo 1 – Dudas

Pov Kouichi

Han pasado 5 años desde que volvimos del mundo digital. Allí fue donde le conocí y desde entonces no he podido sacar de mis pensamientos esos hermosos ojos zafiro que cuando me miran hacen que me derrita, tan profundos, tan dulces, tan…Kouji.

¿Pero como me puede pasar esto a mi? Hace cinco años que le conozco y… no me puedo enamorar de él ¡es mi hermano!

Estoy confuso, nunca llegué a imaginar lo mucho que lo iba a amar pero no como hermano sino como algo más.

Es domingo por la tarde, Kouji vendrá en unos minutos para pasar con migo y con mi madre la semana, ya que así se establecieron los turnos. Pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle que lo amaba? y si lo hacía ¿me correspondería o solo sentiría asco de mi?

Por un lado quiero decirselo, no quiero tener secretos con mi hermano, pero jamás me perdonaría que por ello se alejase de mi.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto, caminando de un lado para otro indeciso, y de pronto:

Ding, dong (N/A: típico verdad?)

Abriré yo – dijo mi madre

Hola mamá – dijo Kouji con una amplia sonrisa – Tenía tantas ganas de llegar. Kouichi está en su cuarto ¿verdad?

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza sonriente mientras Kouji la abrazaba a modo de saludo

Entonces subiré a echarle un ojo – dijo él mientras cogía la bolsa que traía.

Yo mientras tanto seguía dando vueltas en mi cuarto. Afuera hacía frío, ya que estaba recién entrado el invierno, pero aun así yo tenía un calor tremendo. ¿Se lo diría ahora¿se lo diría luego¿se lo diría?

Al poco de haber escuchado voces afuera de mi cuarto se asomó por la puerta lentamente un pañuelo azul con manchas color café. Poco a poco se dejo ver más y más, esos ojos que me cautivaban, lo único que en ese momento no tuvieron ese efecto en mi, sino que me dieron un susto de muerte ya que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos ajeno al mundo exterior. Una vez me hube repuesto del sobresalto Kouji se adentro en mi cuarto en silencio, se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo que hizo que me ruborizara. Me sentía tan a gusto, por suerte el abrazo duró lo suficiente como para que mis mejillas recuperaran su color de siempre. Fue entonces cuando decidí que se lo iba a decir pero, más tarde quizás.

En la primera media hora que Kouji estubo con migo apenas hubo diálogo. Estaba más cortado que nunca, y mi hermano, bueno este simplemente es callado.

Kouichi… - rompió el silencio

Dime - le respondí intentando que la voz no me temblara

¿Te ocurre algo? – me preguntó.

No ¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque normalmente según llego aquí empiezas a contarme cosas y a mostrame curiosidades y hoy… te veo un poco más distante.

Se sen´to a mi lado en la cama y me dijo suavemente:

Puedes confiar en mí, para eso somos hermanos.

Si, supongo que si – Kouji habia mencionado la palabra que más problemas me acarreaba "hermanos". Como iba a confesarle mis sentimientos sabiendo que éramos hermanos, la cosa se ponía difícil.

Venga Kouichi dispara¿Qué te reconcome? – me dijo divertido.

Cre…creo…creo que me he enamorado – le dije temeroso.

Pero eso es estupendo – dijo él con alegria – no hay motivo para estar así de apagado. ¿puedo saber quien es?

Prefiero mantener su identidad en secreto – dije mientras bajaba la cabeza

Crei que nos lo podiamos contar todo – me dijo pesaroso – Pero bueno, no importa¿puedo saber al menos si la conozco?

Si, si lo conoces – y en ese momento pedí que se me tragara la tierra, ese "lo" me había condenado.

¿lo?¿a caso es un hombre? – pregunto no muy sorprendido.

… - no contesté, solo cayeron unas lagrimas de mis ojos mojando la colcha de mi cama.

Kouichi, no te pongas así, no pasa nada, si tu lo amas no importa que sea hombre o mujer, lo que importa es que el sentimiento sea puro – me dijo él tratando de cambiar la expresión de tristeza de mi rostro – Es más, y no me sorprende ya que somos gemelos, yo tambien me he colgado de un chico.

En ese instante pensé: "bueno por lo menos el tambien lo es, pero ya se ha enamorado y dudo mucho que sea de mi". Él se acercó a mí aun más de lo que ya estaba y me dio un tierno abrazo que hizo que me olvidarse de todo.

Ahora bajemos a ayudar a mamá con la cena – me dijo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras pensaba: "ahora estoy seguro del todo, tengo que confesarselo".


	2. Una noche muy especial

Capítulo 2 – Una noche especial

POV Kouji

Después de haber charlado con mi hermano sobre sus problemas y haberle confesado mi orientación sexual no sabía si contarle que el chico del que le dije que me había colgado era él. Se me hacía raro¿me había enamorado de mi hermano o de mi mismo?, ya que somos idénticos y no habría forma de distinguirnos si yo no llevase el cabello largo. Meditándolo llegué a la conclusión de que por muy parecidos físicamente que seamos, nuestras personalidades son totalmente distintas.

Bajamos a ayudar a nuestra madre con la cena y como ya supondrán, cenamos.

Bueno hijos ¿habéis hecho la tarea? – preguntó nuestra madre.

Si… - respondimos, aunque era mentira, habíamos estado toda la tarde charlando sobre lo de Kouichi.

No lo decís muy convencidos – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

Veremos una película de miedo – dijo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo también sonreí ya que era la excusa perfecta para abrazarme a él.

Esta bien, pero no arméis escándalo que me voy a la cama temprano ¿de acuerdo?

Si mamá – respondí.

Después de cenar recogimos la mesa y subimos a ponernos el pijama, aunque yo solo dormía con unos pantalones de chándal mientras que Kouichi dormía con un pijama verde. Juntamos las camas, cosa que se había convertido en costumbre cada vez que veíamos una película. Nos echamos y nos pusimos a ver la película.

Nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta pero cuando había alguna escena peliaguda nuestras manos se buscaban hasta entrelazarse y a medida que avanzaba la película nos encontrábamos cada vez uno más cerca del otro hasta que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron.

Al final de la película apagamos la televisión y nos fuimos a dormir. Me pude dar cuenta de que Kouichi no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama.

¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté.

Pues… la peli me ha asustado un poco – me respondió

… - me quedé sin decir nada esperando a que me dijese algo más.

¿Te importa si duermo abrazado a ti? – me preguntó con voz temblorosa. En ese momento vi el cielo abierto.

Claro que no, así no pasaremos frío – le sonreí, pero él no me vio ya que todo estaba oscuro. Me acomodé, me quite la goma que sujetaba mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Al poco, sentí el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kouichi junto al mío. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello, era una sensación muy agradable, me ruboricé.

POV Kouichi

Me desperté por la mañana, me sobresalté un poco al ver el rostro de Kouji tan cerca del mío, pero eso me hacía feliz. Se le veía tan lindo a la luz de la mañana con su largo cabello ocultando parte de su torso desnudo. No sabía que hacer, no podía contenerme las ganas de besarle, así que lo hice, rocé disimuladamente mis labios con los suyos y suplique que no se despertara, no lo hizo, siguió durmiendo placidamente. Quería seguir adelante pero tuve que contenerme, aun así había sido una noche muy especial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que estos dos capitulos les hallan gustado dejen reviews porfavor, me gustaria saber de sus opiniones.

Tengo más capitulos escritos los subire en cualquier momento, no desesperen.


	3. Confesión

Espero que les gustasen los dos primeros capítulos. Si, ya se que fueron un poco sosos a excepción del final del segundo capitulo pero ahora la cosa se va a volver más romántica y pastelosa. Espero reviews. Disfruten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3 – Confesión**

POV Kouichi

El resto de la semana paso normalmente. Llegó el sábado por la mañana, Kouji debía marcharse, una vez preparado cogió su maleta y se despidió de nuestra madre. Yo le acompañe hasta la estación pero aun faltaba un cuarto de hora para que llegase el tren que le llevaría de vuelta con nuestro padre.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos, tendríamos que esperar una semana para poder volver a pasar tiempo juntos, era algo que nos entristecía pero podríamos seguir viéndonos en el instituto.

Llegamos a la estación y decidí que aquel era el momento de confesarle mi secreto, ya que si no le gustaba la idea no tendríamos que estar en una situación incomoda puesto que se iba a su casa.

Kouji… - dije en voz baja para que solo él me oyera. Él solo se giró hacia mí esperando que empezara a hablar.

¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el domingo? – pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras me mostraba una sonrisita de complicidad.

No te dije de quien me…bueno ya sabes – dije con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, se que es un poco embarazoso.

No, pero si quiero decírtelo – dije con la cabeza gacha.

Pues si eso te hace sentir mejor, dímelo, pero que conste que no te he obligado ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa que podía derretir los polos de la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Verás, desde nos encontramos en el mundo digital me ha gustado estar con tigo y con los chicos, y desde mi caída por las escaleras del metro de Sibuya tu siempre has estado a mi lado y nuestro lazo de hermanos se ha hecho muy fuerte, no obstante me di cuenta no hace mucho de que lo que me unía a ti, Kouji, era algo más que un amor fraternal. Por ello me decido a contarte esto, no podía aguantarlo más, Kouji tu…tu eres el ser que más aprecio y adoro en todo el universo, eres el dueño de mi corazón.

Sentí haberme quitado un peso de encima pero todavía me quedaba por saber lo que pensaba Kouji, seguramente pensaría que soy un bicho raro. En ese instante llegó el tren.

Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo con cara de sorpresa, sin embargo no parecía enfadado.

No te estoy pidiendo nada especial, lo único que espero que esto no te haga pensar que soy un ser patético y extraño – dije temeroso.

Tras eso, Kouji me sonrió y me dio un abrazo de despedida, se dio la vuelta y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia el tren. Yo también me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Instantes depuse sentí un mano en mi hombro que me volteó. Era él. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome a los ojos como nunca había hecho antes, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

Te amo

Un momento después pude ver como el rostro de Kouji se acercaba al mío, tan rojo que competía con un tomate, y al instante nuestros labios se unían en un pasional beso al que nadie pareció darle importancia ya que la gente creía que Kouji era una chica por su cabello y nadie sospechaba que éramos dos hermanos gemelos. Fue una sensación única, y por fin lo sabía, Kouji me amaba y ayo a él. Nos separamos al poco para que Kouji pudiera coger el tren. Le cogí de brazo para que no se marchara, pero era inevitable, así que le di un rápido beso, del cual yo creo que ni siquiera él se enteró de la velocidad con la que lo hice, y cada cual se fue a su correspondiente destino.

POV Kouji

Iba en el tren camino de mi casa pensando en lo que instantes atrás había ocurrido. Llegué a mi casa, mi padre y Satomi (mi madrastra) me dieron la bienvenida estando ajenos a los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la estación. Me sentía feliz, nunca llegué a imaginar que llegase a pasar, pero, como es evidente, pasó.

Me pasé todo el día en mi cuarto pensando en él, el ser mas maravilloso que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, solo con oír su nombre me derretía, pero él no estaba allí, tendría que pasar la próxima semana durmiendo solo, anhelando el calor de su cuerpo, con un gran vacío en mi cama que solo él podía cubrir. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que lo vería el lunes en el instituto, pero aun así no era lo mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que los capítulos me quedaron un poco cortos pero ya conocen el dicho "lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno"

Por favor dejen reviews y sugerencias (mataría por un review)

Próximo capítulo Viernes 31 o quizá el Sabado 1 depende del tiempo que tenga.

Ciao.


	4. El trabajo

Gracias por los escasos reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión, gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejarlos, espero que les gustasen los tres capítulos anteriores aunque como mencione en el capitulo anterior creo que me quedaron un poco cortos, la verdad es que en cuaderno donde los tengo escritos a mano parece que abultan más, pero en fin que se le va a hacer. Bueno les dejo con el cuarto capítulo.

**Capítulo 4 – El trabajo**

POV Kouji

Era lunes, iba caminando hacia el instituto pensando en mis cosas y me tropecé con un chico. Cabello corto, ojos almendra y unos googles, en efecto, era Takuya.

Ouch!, Kouji baja de las nubes, casi me arroyas – replicó Takuya

Perdón, es que iba pensando en mi yo interior y bueno… - me disculpé

A saber en que irías pensando, a juzgar por la cara de idiota que traías seguro que en alguna chica – dijo sarcástico

¡NO TE PASES KANBARA! – dije enojado

Bueno, bueno, no te enfades, solo es una broma – se defendió

No me enfado, solo…me molesto un poco. A propósito, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde – Al decir eso echamos a correr al instituto para llegar justo tiempo.

Kouichi ya estaba allí. Al entrar me dedico una angelical sonrisa que casi me paraliza si no hubiese sido por la colleja que Takuya me dio pensando que a quien miraba era a Zoe, ya que se sentaba al lado de mi hermano y a Takuya le hacía tilín.

Me senté en mi mesa junto a la de Takuya. Instantes después la profesora de Biología entro por la puerta.

Buenos días alumnos.

Buenos días señorita Nonaka – dijo toda la clase a coro.

Para la próxima semana haremos algo especial, prepararan un trabajo sobre la Tectónica de placas y lo harán por parejas – al oír la palabra "parejas" Takuya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacerle señas a Zoe, la cual pasaba olímpicamente del pobre Takuya.

¡Señor Kanbara! No es momento para ligar con su compañera, si quiere pedirle que haga con usted el trabajo o una cita tendrá que esperar al descanso – dijo la profesora.

Si señorita Nonaka – dijo Takuya un poco enrojecido pero nada comparado con lo roja que estaba Zoe, como si acabara de salir del horno.

La profesora siguió dando la clase a la cual yo no atendía ya que estaba pensando en el sábado pasado en la estación. Cuando volví al mundo real puede observar como Takuya tenía su cuaderno de Biología lleno de corazoncitos con el nombre de Zoe inscrito en ellos, la verdad no era un secreto que Takuya estuviese coladito por Zoe, ni siquiera hacía por disimularlo un poco, más que eso era un poco patético.

Al llegar el descanso comenzamos a hablar sobre el trabajo:

¡Por favor! Zoe haz el trabajo con migo – suplicó Takuya a Zoe

¡Lo siento! pero es que lo voy a hacer con…con…con Kouichi – dijo ella

Con eso vi mi ocasión de quedar a solas con Kouichi frustrada, pero…

Lo siento Zoe, yo haré el trabajo con Kouji, a demás creo que hacer el trabajo con Takuya te vendría muy bien – dijo Kouichi con una mirada de complicidad hacia Takuya.

Mientras Takuya saltaba de alegría, mi hermano me sonreía a lo que yo le devolvía la más dulce de mis sonrisas.

A la salida de clase Kouichi me zafó y me llevo a un lugar apartado del resto del mundo donde pudimos dejar de guardar las apariencias.

Te he echado de menos – dije

Si, pero yo a ti más – me respondió, finalizando con un beso que me enloqueció.

Vente a mi casa esta tarde con la excusa del trabajo, hoy papá y Satomi salen fuera – le dije sonriéndole para después devolverle el beso mientras el jugaba encantado con mi cabello.

Esta bien – me dijo mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalones – Mamá, esta tarde iré a casa de Kouji para hacer un trabajo, si ya se que no te gusta que vuelva de noche solo, de acuerdo si se hace muy tarde me quedaré a dormir allí, si yo también te quiero, adiós¡mamá por favor claro que llevo muda limpia! ADIOS – Kouichi enrojeció con el último comentario mientras yo hacia lo imposible por contenerme la risa.

POV Kouichi

Era la última vez que hablaba con mi madre e por teléfono en público, siempre conseguía dejarme en ridículo.

Después del incidente de la muda del que debió enterarse hasta el ultimo mono ya que sin darme cuanta grité demasiado, acorde con Kouji quedarme a dormir a su casa y levantaron temprano para ir por mis libros a la mía. Primero fuimos a dar un paseo, muy juntitos, como si nos hubiesen pegado con cola, íbamos muy a gusto.

Más tarde cogimos el tren que nos llevó a su casa, el vagón estaba vacío, al ver esto Kouji se acerco a mi y empezó a besar mi cuello, tenía que decirle que parase pero era un sensación tan gratificante que no pude. Él continuó con mi cuello mientras yo jugaba con su cabello como ya era costumbre, era hermoso, tan largo, tan fino, sin un solo enredo. Llegamos a nuestro destino más acaramelados que nunca.

Actúa con discreción, papá todavía esta en casa – me dijo frente a su puerta.

De acuerdo, pero me va a ser difícil – le respondí sonriente mientras él abría la puerta.

Hola papá, Kouichi pasara la noche aquí porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

Muy bien hijos, que os divirtáis, nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego – dijo nuestro padre saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

¡Al fin solos! – dijo Kouji – querrás un pijama para dormir ¿no? – me acerque a él y mientras le cogía de las manos le dije – Claro, aunque no se si me va a durar mucho puesto – Kouji se puso rojo, tanto que creí que iba a estallar.

Hicimos la tarea juntos y después merendamos un pastelillo de nata con un vaso de zumo de de naranja. Y así de repente Kouji se empezó partir de risa.

-¿De que te ríes? – pregunté

- JA JA JA JA JA – seguía riendo

- Kouji… ¿Qué pasa? – en eso Kouji cayó de la silla y continuó riéndose en el suelo. Me levanté para intentar incorporarlo y pude verme reflejado en una de las sartenes que había¿no lo adivinan?, tenía nata en la nariz, y mientras Kouji luchaba por intentar respirar y no ahogarse de la risa.

Me limpié la nata y lo ayudé a levantarse, pero él no parecía querer levantarse es más, cuando le extendí mi mano él la agarró y tiró de mí haciéndome caer encima de él proporcionándome un suave y cálido beso en los labios.


	5. Enjabonarse

Que les pareció el capitulo 4??? Personalmente creo que es uno de los más graciosos. Bueno, aquí les dejo otra entrega de mi fic, sigo suplicando por los reviews, por favor déjenme sus opiniones, criticas y alabanzas sabré soportarlo xd.

**Capítulo 5 – Enjabonarse**

POV Kouji

Esa tarde no hicimos mucho caso al trabajo, más bien no la pasamos riendo y corriendo por toda la casa con los cojines del sofá recreando una batalla.

Llegaron las ocho y media, hoy me tocaba ducha para lavarme el pelo, mantener un cabello fino, delicado y suave como el mío en condiciones óptimas requería un constante cuidado:

Kouichi, ya se que es un tostón pero tengo que ir a lavarme el pelo o de lo contrario se me estropeará – le dije

Jooooo¿y que hago aquí solo?, que tostón ¿tardarás mucho? – me preguntó haciéndome pucheros

No te pongas así que no es para tanto, tardaré unos 20 minutos, mientras puedes ponerte la televisión o lo que quieras, por mi como si te pones ha hacer el pino con las orejas – y habiéndole dicho esto con aspecto divertido me fui al cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, llené la bañera de agua caliente con burbujas, traje una muda limpia y me metí en la bañera (N/A: obviamente no se metió vestido, creo que es un aspecto importante) Era una delicia una delicia, agua calentita en pleno invierno ¡mmmmm…!

Empecé a pensar en el primer beso que Kouichi me dio, si si, a que disimulado roce de labios que me había dado mientras creía que yo dormía… simplemente fue mágico.

Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos recordando aquello me pareció oír como si alguien abriese la puerta de baño muy despacito, por supuesto no mire hacia la puerta pues el único que había en casa era Kouichi y no se iba a meter en el baño mientras yo estuviera dentro¿o si?, pensé que había sido mi imaginación hasta que oí como se cerró la puerta no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención y hacerme salir de mi trance y girar la cabeza hacia ella. Enrojecí a más no poder. Me encontraba en aquella bañera, indefenso, sin nada que ocultara mi cuerpo a excepción de las burbujas ocultaban todo lo que había debajo del agua. (N/A: alguien en su sano juicio se bañaría vestido??)

¡Kouichi¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunté alucinando en colores

Verás, es que me aburría allí abajo y como dijiste que lavarte el pelo era un tostón pensé que si te hacía compañía se te haría más ameno – dijo mientras se acercaba a la bañera con un bote de champú

Como quieras – dije – Así tendré a alguien que me de un masaje craneoencefálico- dije divertido, tras lo cual le sonreí. Él asintió con la cabeza, se remangó la camiseta y comenzó a masajearme la cabeza con un poco de champú que escurría entre sus dedos.

¡Auh! – solté un quejido – ten más cuidado, me has arrancado un pelo – dije mientras le salpicaba.

Vale pero no me mojes, a demás no creo que por arrancarte un pelo sin querer te vayas a quedar calvo – tras eso me surgió una idea interesante

Dame tu brazo – le pedí

¿para que? - me preguntó desconfiado, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo tramaba

¿Es que no confías en mí? – le puse pucheros a lo que él no pudo resistirse y me extendió el brazo tras lo cual lo zafé de él y con una sonrisa malévola dije:

Con que no te gusta mojarte ¿eh? – me miró con cara de susto y tiré de su brazo haciéndole caer vestido en el interior de la bañera.

Una vez hubo sacado su cabeza de debajo del agua pero aún dentro de la bañera me dijo:

Estas loco – a lo que yo respondí:

Sí, loco por ti – al oír esto Kouichi enrojeció y sin darnos cuenta volvíamos a sentir esa cálida sensación al contacto de sus labios con míos.

Kouichi salió de la bañera, se quito la camiseta mojada y cogió una toalla con la que se seco lo mejor que pudo. Tras aclararme el pelo salí de la bañera y ahí estaba él, mirando al suelo, esperándome con una toalla con la cual me envolvió como si fuera un bollito relleno de… ¿Kouji? – se acerco lentamente a mi oído y me susurró:

¿Qué hay de cena? – A lo que respondí con una gota de sudor (N/A: ya saben como en la serie cuando alguien dice alguna chorrada):

Lo que quieras, puedo hacer tortilla y también podemos pedir una pizza – el asintió con la cabeza y me dijo:

Bueno, te dejo que te vistas, luego veremos que hacemos con mi ropa – me besó en la frente y salió por la puerta dejándome un poco perplejo y pensativo¿a que había venido semejante pregunta? Con lo romántico que era el momento.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, me peiné, me puse mi habitual pañuelo y salí corriendo con ropa seca para Kouichi antes de que cogiese una pulmonía.

Gracias – subo ¿arriba a cambiarme o lo hago aquí mismo?, se que no puedes tenerme un segundo lejos – eso me causo un fuerte rubor, muy fuerte. No sabía que contestarle, no podía decirle que se cambiara delante de mí, pensaría que soy un pervertido, por otro lado tampoco podía decirle que se que cambiara arriba, pensaría que no me agradaría verlo. Así que me acerque a él, le di un beso y le dije:

Como tú quieras amor, donde te encuentres más cómodo – y en una brillante estrategia me di la vuelta y fui a la cocina a preparar una tortilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonito ¿¿verdad?? Pronto subiré el capitulo seis, puede que mañana, no desesperen prometo subirlo lo antes posible y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ya se que soy una pesada pero por favor dejen sus reviews. Gracias.

Hasta la próxima!!!


	6. ¿Tortilla?

Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo 6. Gracias por los reviews, sigo esperando más.

Atención: escenas bastante sugerentes.

**Capítulo 6 - ¿Tortilla?**

POV Kouichi

Cuando Kouji se fue a la cocina yo me cambie la ropa en el salón muy rápido, me puse el pijama que él me había traído.

Él llevaba una camiseta de basket (de tirantes), se le veía muy sexy haciendo la trotilla, me daban ganas de arrancarle la camiseta de un bocado y dejar a la vista su suave y hermosa piel.

Me acerqué a él mientras cocinaba haciéndome notar para que no se sobresaltara, me coloqué justo detrás de él y deslicé suavemente mis manos por debajo de su camiseta agarrándolo tiernamente de la cintura para después comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Kouichi, conseguirás que queme la tortilla – dijo él con voz débil a causa del estremecimiento que le causaba con mis cariños.

Solté una de mis manos de su cintura y apagué el fuego de la cocina.

No quiero cenar tortilla – dije muy sugerente

Y entonces ¿Qué demonios quieres cenar? – me preguntó algo molesto al no pillar mi indirecta, tras lo cual le susurré:

Quiero cenar…Kouji

POV Kouji

Al oír esas palabras, vino a mi mente el momento en el que Kouichi me envolvía con la toalla y me preguntó por la cena. En aquel momento comprendí el doble sentido de esa pregunta y de esas palabras: "Quiero cenar… Kouji"

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, consiguieron hacerme enrojecer mucho, por mi mente pasó toda mi vida amorosa, que no era muy extensa, casi nula de no ser por un beso que Zoe me dio el año pasado jugando a ala botella (para que me metería yo a jugar a semejante juego, no va para nada con mi personalidad)

No sabía si besarlo y darle lo que quería o pararle los pies, después de todo no habíamos hablado sobre nuestra peculiar "relación". Quería saber si Kouichi me quería solo para… no hace falta que lo mencione o si en verdad quería ir en serio con migo. Ante la no muy grande duda (ya que confiaba en mi hermano) preferí pensar que el peliazul que tengo delante de mi era buena gente y me amaba de verdad.

No se como, pero cuando me quise dar cuanta me encontraba en mi cuarto tumbado en mi cama, boca arriba, con Kouichi encima de mi acariciando mi rostro.

Kouji, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras – no sabía que decir; yo si quería pero no sabia si era el momento adecuado.

POV Kouichi

En aquel momento mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba muy nervioso y quería seguir adelante con el plan, pero no quería obligar a Kouji. Continué acariciando su rostro para unos segundos más tarde hacer aquello que sabía que tanto le gustaba, de manera que comencé a besar su cuello.

Si quieres que pare no tienes más que decírmelo – le dije mientras le quitaba esa molesta camiseta de basket que me impedía mis propósitos.

Él deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de aquel pijama que me había prestado y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen haciendo que dejara escapar un leve gemido de placer, lo que me dio a entender que quería seguir adelante aunque no lo tenía demasiado claro.

POV Kouji

De pronto no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mi mente me decía "para" pero mi cuerpo me decía "continua". Ayudé a Kouichi a sacarse la camiseta y empecé a besarle por la nueva zona descubierta.

Las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era yo el que estaba arriba. Me quité el pañuelo y la goma que sujetaba mi cabello dejándolo suelto, algo que a Kouichi parecía gustarle mucho.

Continué besándole por la parte superior de su pecho para después comenzar a bajar, recorrí su torso con mi lengua de arriba abajo (N/A: me siento muy violenta al escribir esto) hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Me disponía aquitarle esa molesta prenda que me impedía seguir explorando su cuerpo cuando me dijo:

No tienes porque hacerlo si no estas preparado, no me debes nada, si lo hago con tigo es para que los dos estemos a gusto – En ese momento me invadio una gran tristeza que hizo que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Nos sentamos en la cama.

Vamos Kouji – me consoló – No pasa nada, no has hecho nada malo, no me voy a enfadar con tigo – se levantó y agarro mi camiseta para ponermela con ucha delicadeza – Pidamos una pizza para cenar y veamos una peli ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor no te pongas así que me deprimo – al oir sus palabras me abracé a él a lo que me respondió con un "besito" en la frente.

Me cogió en brazos (N/A: no se a cuento de que si tiene piernas xd) y me bajó al salón.

POV Kouichi

Sabía que Kouji me amaba y sabía que de no haberle dicho nada hubiera continuado, pero también sabía que Kouji no estaba preparado, solo había que fijarse en como temblaba. Si le hubiese dejado continuar nunca me lo habría perdonado, jamás haría daño al ser que más quiero en este mundo.

Volví arriba por mi camiseta y cuando bajé pude observar a Kouji, se le veía tan delicado, tenía ganas de continuar el plan pero no era el momento, me sentía un poco culpable por forzar la situación anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si ya se que me odian por no haberles dejado continuar pero pensé que era demasiado pronto ¡y que puñetas! Es mi fic. A parte tengo que dejar algo para el final xd.

Espero que les gustase, capitulo 7 en proceso, casi terminado, me gustaría que me mandasen ideas para el capitulo 8 ya que se me a acabado la inspiración ¿alguien quiere ser mi musa? Si es que si mándenme reviews con sus sugerencias y no se olviden de las críticas y alabanzas. Gracias.


	7. ¿Atque de celos?

He regresado, seguro que me odian por lo del capitulo anterior je je je, bueno pues aquí les dejo el capitulo siete, este es más largo que los demás, no se porque me salió así, en fin espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, aun sigo esperando más.

**Capítulo 7 - ¿Ataque de celos?**

POV Kouji

Kouichi era muy comprensivo con migo, aun así no podía dejar de sentir que le había decepcionado, se que él no me culpa ni nada de eso pero en el fondo se que se hubiera sentido feliz de haber conseguido su propósito.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando a que bajase de mi cuarto, suponía que habría ido por su camiseta. Sentí que alguien me observaba de modo que me di la vuelta a ver de quien se trataba aunque fuese obvio. Me dirigía una mirada muy dulce y llena de ternura, tan cálida que me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba y me perdí en sus ojos.

Él se sentó a mi lado:

¿Pedimos una pizza? – me preguntó

Si te apetece, vale – le respondí - ¿La pedimos de jamón y queso?

Mmmmm eso suena bien – me dijo sonriente – Llamaré a la pizzería

Mientras Kouichi pedía la pizza yo me puse a ver la televisión recostado en el sofá, algo que a Kouichi parecía interesarle mucho porque me miraba embobado mientras balbuceaba al teléfono. Tras recobrar el habla y pedir la pizza se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

¿Por qué? – con eso le mire extrañado

¿Por qué, que? – le pregunté

¿Por qué me atraes aun más a la luz de la televisión? – mis mejillas tornaron color manzana. Me senté junto a él y lo abracé

Por lo mismo que estoy tan enamorado de ti – él me sonrío al tiempo que se ruborizaba levemente. Desgraciadamente en ese momento tan íntimo se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

POV Kouichi

No te muevas de ahí, yo abro – me levanté a abrir la puerta y como era de esperar era la pizza que llegaba antes de lo habitual.

Pagué al repartidor y volví al salón don de Kouji esperaba paciente mi regreso con la tan ansiada pizza. Abrí la caja, salió un olorcillo muy bueno, casi tan bueno como el olor del pelo de Kouji recién salido de la ducha (ningún olor será tan bueno como ese)

Cada uno cogimos una porción de pizza las cuales estaban unidas por una hebra de queso que fuimos comiendo poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse como lo habían hecho repetidas veces aquel día. (N/A: ya se que era de esperar pero queda muy bonito xD)

Tras terminar de comer la pizza nos quedamos fritos en el sofá, por suerte en una postura no muy comprometedora puesto que papá y Satomi no tardaron en regresar.

Nos mandaron al cuarto a dormir. Fue allí donde por fin pudimos dormir a pierna suelta sin preocuparnos de nuestra postura.

Por la mañana los rayos de sol me daban en la cara pero insistí en no abrir los ojos. Poco a poco fui notando que algo tapaba la luz y que a su vez se acercaba más y más a mis labios rozándolos pero sin llagar a besarlos.

Buenos días amor – se susurró el sueño de esa voz la cual conocía tan bien como la mía

Buenos días – respondí - ¿Por qué no me besaste del todo?

Pues… la primera vez que despertamos así tu hiciste lo mismo, pensé que sería irónico – En aquel momento vino a mi mente aquel instante en aquella mañana unas horas antes de declararle mis sentimientos.

De modo que no dormías, solo fingías, muy hábil. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que no sepa? – le dije en tono sarcástico

Si, una – me dijo muy sonriente

¿…?

Roncas mientras duermes – ese comentario hizo que me saliera la gota de sudor

Con que ronco ¿eeeh? – cogí una de las almohadas – te vas a enterar – comencé a golpearle con ella alo que él se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzamos a forcejear.

Tras unos instantes aquel forcejeo se convirtió en una especie de abrazo en el cual parecíamos una croqueta rebozándose entre las sábanas. Al final con el jueguecito acabamos estampándonos contra el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia como si se acabara el mundo.

Me puse en pie (kouji aun seguía en el suelo) y me disponía a dar un paso cuando Kouji me bajó los pantalones haciéndome tropezar y caer sobre él. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, sonrientes, aguardando un beso que no llegó a realizarse por culpa de ese cruel e inflexible cacharro llamado despertador. Después de aquello nos aseamos y vestimos (mi ropa ya estaba seca por suerte)

Bajamos a desayunar y nos dirigimos a mi casa para coger mis cosas del instituto. Cuando llegamos mamá ya se había ido a trabajar. Una vez hubimos cogido mis cosas salimos hacia el instituto. Por el camino nos encontramos con Takuya y con Zoe. Desde lejos se les veía discutir.

¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – gritaba Takuya

Aaaah, claro, tu nunca tienes la culpa – dijo Zoe muy sarcástica - ¡Ahora resulta que fui yo la que se echo el bote de pintura por encima!

¡Si no hubieses dejado la mochila por ahí tirada no hubiera tropezado!

Nos acercamos a ellos riendo por lo bajini ya que su "pausada conversación" se oía hasta el otro lado del barrio de Sibuya

¡TAKUYA KANBARA, YA PUEDES EMPEZAR A PENSAR UNA FORMA DE COMPENSARME PORQUE ESA FALDA NO SE VA A PAGAR SOLA! – dijo Zoe realmente enfurecida - ¡¿Y vosotros de que os reís?!

Yo también me alegro de verte Zoe – la dije - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Vuestro castaño amigo ayer en un ágil movimiento cambió de color mi falda con un bote de Titanlux! (N/A: es una marca de pintura)

Pobre Takuya, seguro que no lo hizo a propósito, con lo que te aprecia – dije entre risas.

Takuya enrojeció un poco y Zoe enfureció aun más y si no fuera por que llegábamos tarde al instituto como de costumbre Takuya y yo hubiésemos muertos a manos de esa rubia descontrolada.

Pasó la semana hasta llegar el viernes por la tarde. Habíamos quedado toda la panda para hacer algo especial. Lo cierto es que no se nos ocurría nada especial para hacer más que lo típico: ir al cine, al parque, a la feria etc, etc)

Estábamos todos frente a la casa de Takuya, lugar en donde debíamos encontrarnos, a excepción de Zoe que llevaba un poco de retraso.

¡Chicos! – se la oyó gritar desde una cierta distancia – siento al tardanza – al fin llegó a nuestra posición

No tiene importancia – dijo J.P.

Bueno¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Kouji

¡Mirad! – dijo Zoe sosteniendo lo que parecían 6 entradas para algún tipo de espectáculo

¿Qué es eso? – pregunté

Son entradas para un concierto que hay esta tarde, y si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo.

Genial, pero ¿Quiénes son los Teeneage Wolves? – preguntó Takuya rascándose la cabeza mientras señalaba el letrero dibujado en las entradas

¡Es que no sabes nada! – gritó Zoe – Lo Teeneage Wolves son un grupo de música muy famoso, comenzaron a tocar en Odaiba y fueron subiendo escalafones hasta llegar al más alto, a demás el cantante es guapísimo – dijo Zoe con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos nos miramos haciendo entender que a Zoe se le había ido la pinza.

Eso solo lo dices porque es rubio y tiene los ojos azules – dijo Takuya enfureciendo a Zoe

¡No, no es solo por eso!

¿A no¿y por que más es?

También cuenta que es un rebelde y eso esta muy de moda

¡Yo también soy un rebelde y no dices eso de mí! – dijo Takuya un poco decepcionado

Te equivocas, el único que se podría decir que es un rebelde es Kouji

Hey, a mi no me metáis en vuestras historias

A demás tu lo que eres es un colgao

No te atrevas rubia de bote – J.P. y Tommy impidieron que Takuya y Zoe se mataran allí mismo

Venga chicos, calmaos, llegaremos tarde – dijo J.P.

En el metro nos pusimos a charlar.

Oye Zoe ¿Cómo se llama el cantante de ese grupo? – pregunté. Kouji me miro un poco molesto.

Creo que se llama Matt

¿Y su apellido es…? – al realizar esa pregunta recibí un codazo por parte de Kouji del que solo yo me percaté

Creo que es Ishida o algo así (N/A: me pareció buena idea meter algún que otro personaje en desfase)

Al salir del metro mi hermano y yo nos quedamos un poco rezagados. Él tenía cara de estar molesto por algo.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunté

¿Qué que me pasa¿Que que me pasa?, "¿Yo como se llama¿y como se apellida? Mumumu ñuñuñu" – dijo Kouji imitándome con voz de pito

No me digas que estas celoso

¿Celoso¿Yo¿pero que dices?

Solo digo lo que parece

¡Quizás los esté¡¿y que?! estoy en mi derecho. Me incomoda el Hecho de que otro te interese – los demás estaban ajenos a nuestra conversación o eso creíamos…

¿Quién le interesa a Kouichi? – pregunto una voz intrusa

¡¡Zoe!! – gritamos del sobresalto

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? – preguntó Kouji

Lo cierto es que no escuchaba, lo único que mi cabecita llegó a procesar es "Kouichi interesado en alguien"

¡Fuiff! – suspiramos aliviados

Bueno decidme – dijo ella

No hay nada que decir – dije

¿Cómo que no? – replicó – entonces ¿de que discutíais?

Eeeeemmmm nada interesante

Creí que era vuestra amiga – puso ojos de corderito

Verás, son cosas de hermanos – dijo Kouji

Ya veo, bueno me aguantaré, pero no tardaré en descubrir la verdad – dicho eso se adelanto con los demás

Estuvo cerca, creo que debemos tener más cuidado con lo que decimos – dije

Claro, y ahora me cambias de tema pues no eres tu listillo ni nada – dijo Kouji sarcástico

¡Vaya tontería! No se por que te enfadas

Kouji agarro mi brazo acercándome a él bruscamente.

Porque eres la persona más importante para mi y no pienso dejarte escapar – dijo en voz baja

¿Ni si quiera con una estrella de rock?

¡No!¡con nadie! Eres mío – dijo Kouji cambiando el semblante de su cara por uno más alegre

¿Y como puedes demostrarlo? – pregunte sonriente

…Aun guardo el ticket de compra

Tras su comentario echamos a reír. Aquel feliz momento no duró mucho pues el móvil de Kouji sonó

Diga – respondió Kouji a su llamada

Bla bla bla bla

Ahora no puedo

Bla bla bla bla

Esta bien – Kouji se dirigió a mi – Kouichi adelántate con los demás esto me va a llevar un rato

Hice caso a Kouji sin rechistar pero ¿de quien era esa llamada tan extraña?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado, me llevó mucho tiempo pasarlo al ordenador. Todavía no se de quien será la llamada así que déjenme sus reviews con sugerencias y si ya lo se soy una pesada xD

Hasta la próxima


	8. La vocación de Kouji

Hola de nuevo, antes de nada y como ya es costumbre he de agradecer los reviews recibidos y decirle a SHAKI que puede dejar todos los reviews que quiera, hasta que me salgan por las orejas xD.

También he de decir que tenía pensado en tardar bastante más tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero me vino la inspiración y no la puedo dejar pasar, así que con un gran esfuerzo a las 12:30 de la noche, no soy de mucho trasnochar (y debo añadir que los ojos ya no se si son míos o de quien, me hacen "chiribitas") les dejo con el capítulo ocho de mi fic, primero y no se si último (¿realmente merece la pena padecer insomnio por comerse el tarro? xD)

Nota: **la voz del teléfono móvil aparecerá en negrita.**

**Capítulo 8 – La vocación de Kouji**

POV Kouji

Me estaba riendo con mi hermano sobre mi comentario "chistoso" cuando mi móvil sonó:

Diga

**Sitúate en un lugar discreto donde nadie pueda oírte** – dijo una voz femenina procedente del móvil. Entonces me hice una ligera idea de quien podía ser

Ahora no puedo – dije

**Hazlo o perderás tu oportunidad **– dijo tajante la voz

Esta bien – me dirigía a mi hermano – Kouichi, adelántate con los demás, esto me va a llevar un rato – y sin decir ni "mu" me obedeció y se adelantó con los demás.

Bien, ya estoy listo

**Como supondrás llamo de la "agencia", Lunes a las 7:00 de la tarde, cabina telefónica de la plaza de Tsuki, no te retrases**

¡Espere!..no… - la voz colgó el teléfono – cuelgue

Corrí para alcanzar al grupo

¿Quién te llamó? – preguntó Kouichi

Aaaaaa… nadie importante

Ya, y yo voy me lo creo – dijo Kouichi en tono sarcástico

A lo mejor era su novia – dijo Zoe para meter cizaña

Mira que lo dudo – respondió Kouichi con una sonrisa picara

¿A caso sabes algo que yo no sepa, Kouichi? – preguntó Zoe

¡Dejadlo ya¡No le deis importancia! Porque no la tiene – dije algo molesto

Lo cierto es que aquella llamada si era importante. Hacía algunas semanas que solicité plaza para realizar unas pruebas para entrar en el programa de formación de agentes de la INTERPOL. Uno de los requisitos más importantes es mantenerlo en secreto, no se lo puedo decir a nadie, ni si quiera a mi osito de peluche, o si no me puedo despedir.

Muchos se preguntaran a que viene esto de que quiera convertirme en un agente de la INTERPOL, exactamente ni yo mismo lo se, lo único que desde que volvimos del mundo digital tengo una fuerte sensación que me impulsa a ello, quizás no sea lo más acertado pero creo firmemente que tengo vocación para ello.

El tema de la llamada telefónica no volvió a surgir durante el concierto, estábamos demasiado ocupados gritando y canturreando en aquella sal de conciertos.

A la que más suelta se la veía era a Zoe que solo le falto arrojar un sostén a al escenario para terminar de desmadrarse. A Kouichi también se le veía algo desmadrado, no tanto como a Zoe, pero parecía que aquel cantante rubio de ojos azules le había calado hondo, cosa de la que los demás no se dieron cuenta y que a mi no me hizo gracia ninguna.

J.P., Tommy y Takuya se lo estaban pasando pipa, sobretodo Takuya cuando repartieron unas barritas luminosas, es igual que un niño pequeño, estoy pensando en regalarle por su cumpleaños una piruleta gigante.

En cuanto a mi, ya se sabe que no soy muy expresivo pero no puedo decir que me lo pasé mal, lo único que me inquietaba era que Kouichi me volvería a preguntar por la llamada en cuanto tuviese oportunidad de estar a solas con migo. Sabía que tenía que mentirle, cosa que se me da fatal y se me nota muchísimo. Me preocupaba lo que Kouichi pudiera pensar, quizás un problema o quizás un amante, se me erizan los pelos solo de pensar lo que él pueda pensar, si, lo se, es una redundancia¿y que? puedo pensar lo que quiera para eso es mi cabeza.

Estaba hecho un lío, no le podía contar la verdad pero tampoco mentirle, a él.

¡¡OH DIOS MIO¿¿ES QUE NO HAY TÉRMINO MEDIO??!! – volví de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que estábamos en el metro de camino a casa y que todo el mundo me miraba – No me digas que lo he dicho en voz alta – dije atónito

No, no – respondió Kouichi – solo lo has susurrado para que te oigan hasta en el puerto de Tokio

Ja, ja, muy gracioso

Al llegar a cierto punto nuestros caminos se separaron. Cada uno se fue a su casa, exceptuando a Kouichi que le tocaba pasar con migo la semana siguiente con migo y convencimos a nuestros padres para que adelantáramos la fecha un fin de semana y de esa manera (esto no se lo dijimos por supuesto) dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión desenfrenada un par de días antes de lo ocaso.

El trayecto fue silencioso, Kouichi no dijo nada, se limitó a llevarme de la cintura mientras caminábamos, algo que realmente me gustaba que hiciera.

Al llegar a casa subimos a mi cuarto, papa y Satomi no habían llegado aún de sus ya habituales cenas hasta la madrugada, por lo que supuse que Kouichi querría volver a intentarlo.

Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí… que blandito es el colchón ¿no? – dije sin pensar la estupidez que acababa de salir de mi boca

Si, es cómodo – dijo Kouichi tampoco muy lúcido

Je, je, si… - la situación era de lo más incómoda - ¡AAAH¡Esto es ridículo! – nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes para depuse empezar a partirnos de risa.

Lo cierto es que la situación no era la más romántica ni excitante, cosa que comprendimos y aceptamos de una vez cuando encendimos la televisión por el canal cocina. Si hubo algo de pasión en aquel ambiente se había esfumado con aquel delicioso, jugoso y suculento huevo frito que estaban preparando.

Visto lo visto decidimos irnos a dormir, como siempre, los dos abrazados hechos un ovillo, no sin antes besarnos por última vez aquel día.

Buenas noches, amor

Te quiero, buenas noches Kouji

Todo estaba tranquilo, y cuando creí que por fin podría dormir…

¿No me lo vas a decir? – me preguntó

¿El que?

¿Quién te llamó?

Ya estamos otra vez

¿Pero por que no me lo quieres contar?

No puedo. A demás ¿Qué más te da¿el celoso no era yo?

Si pero…

Pero nada, a dormir, buenas noches

¡Pero Kouji!

¡Nada!¡No te oigo! La la la la la la la la la la la la

¡Esta bien! Ya hablaremos mañana, buenas noches

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y esto es todo por esta noche, ya saben todo el rollo, dejen reviews con sus sugerencias críticas, alabanzas y amenazas de muerte (¿amenazas de muerte¿en que estoy pensando¿pero estoy pensando? Tampoco lo hago tan mal ¿o si?) xD. Supongo que este es el capítulo que más chistoso me quedó, no se que mosca me ha picado pero salió así, que le voy a hacer, no tengo remedio.

Hasta otra!!


	9. Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi y Kouji

Hola, siento el retraso de ejem… dejémoslo en muchos días pero ya he vuelto para continuar la historia. Ahora no creo que suba los capítulos tan rápido como al principio pero pienso acabar lo empezado, ya se sabe, las cosas se empiezan con muchas ganas pero se va perdiendo el ímpetu y bueno, pues eso. Respondiendo a la duda de Shaki digamos que la INTERPOL es una policía a escala mundial. Contestando a Kazumi Black, te juro que esta historia me la saque de la manga, no me fije en nadie y creo que efectivamente esas coincidencias dan un poco de miedo xD.

Y sin más dilación, la continuación del Fic:

**Capitulo 9: Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi y Kouji**

**POV Kouichi**

Me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas pensando en aquella llamada¿quién podría ser? Y ¿Por qué Kouji no me lo quería decir?

Sin duda era algo lo suficientemente importante como para que no me lo dijera ¿o no?¿y si me estaba engañando?

- No, no lo creo¿no? – me dije a mi mismo - Kouji es buena persona y me quiere mucho ¿verdad¿pero a quién narices le estoy preguntando? Apenas acabo de abrir los ojos y no hay nadie¿quién me va a contestar? - Estaba solo y las dudas me invadían - ¡Esta incertidumbre me mata!

Me levanté, observé por todos lo rincones de la habitación que Kouji no estaba. Suponía que estaba en el cuarto de baño, de modo que bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días Kouichi – me dijo Satomi alegremente

- Buenos días¿Dónde está Kouji?

- Salió hace un rato a no se que me ha dicho

- ¿y por que no me ha despertado?

- Eso pregúntaselo a él cuando venga – me contestó sirviéndome un vaso de zumo de naranja

Yo solo asentí mientras mordía una de las tostadas que tenía por desayuno.

Pasaron los minutos y Kouji no regresaba, así que decidí salir a buscarle.

No caminé mucho cuando una voz conocida me llamó:

- ¡Kouichi! – no tarde en darme cuenta de quien era

- Hola Zoe ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Ciertamente venía a buscarte, aproveché que te quedabas en casa de kouji que me pilla más cerca que la tuya.

- Aaaaaahm y ¿Qué quieres?

- Pueeees, nada en particular, solo echarte el ojo encima un rato – lo cierto es que a Zoe yo le gustaba, eso es algo de lo que ya me había enterado pero de ahí a que venga persiguiéndome…- ¿y tu que haces aquí solo?

- Estoy buscando a Kouji, salió ya hace rato de casa y aún no ha vuelto.

- Vayamos a buscarle al parque

- ¿Al parque? – ya se lo que quiere, quiere meterme mano, anda que no la he calado

- Si, al parque

- No creo que Kouji halla ido al parque, allí solo van parejitas – en ese momento recordé la llamada

- Puede que Kouji se halla echado novia y no nos lo halla dicho – me encendí de rabia por dentro

- ¡Vamos al parque! – agarré a Zoe del brazo y la llevé arrastrando al parque – Como encuentre aquí a ese desgraciado con otro se va a enterar de quien soy yo – murmuraba

- ¿Decías algo? – me preguntó Zoe

- No, nada solo son cosas mías

Una vez allí no encontramos ni rastro de Kouji. Me senté en un banco, bueno más bien me recosté.

- Kouji ya debe de estar de vuelta en casa, será mejor volver

- ¿Por qué¿es que nuestras vidas tienen que girar entorno a la suya? Por Dios Kouichi que sois hermanos no un matrimonio.

- Y tu que sabrás, no tienes hermanos – dije algo molesto

- …Tienes razón, soy una estúpida

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto

- Lo siento

- No hace falta que te disculpes

- … - silencio incómodo, suspiré, entonces vi a Zoe acercarse a mi con una cara muy parecida a la de Kouji cuando me iba a…

- Zoe… ¿Qué haces? – le dije - Zoe, Zoe¿pero qu… - me besó, y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, como ya dije antes estaba recostado en el banco, sin ninguna salida.

De pronto se oyó una voz conocida:

- ¡¡PERO QUE COÑO HACES KIMURA!! – gritó Takuya - ¡¡Te voy a partir la cara bastardo!!

Me quité de encima a Zoe y él me agarró, se disponía a pelearse con migo cuando kouji se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡¡EH!! Con tigo no va la cosa, quítate de en medio – le dijo Takuya a Kouji

- Es mi hermano, de modo que la cosa si va con migo, amigo

- ¡Pero que dices!, no quiero machacarte a ti también pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré – amenazó el castaño

- No pienso quitarme, pero antes dime porque nos peleamos

- ¡¡ESE BASTARDO ESTABA BESANDO A MI CHICA!!

- EH¿desde cuando soy tu chica? – dijo Zoe molesta

- ¿Es eso cierto? – me preguntó Kouji muy preocupado

- …Bueno, pero tiene una explicación, si me dej…

- ¡Cállate! – me interrumpió Kouji. Se dio la vuelta, le pegó un puñetazo a Takuya que lo derribó y le dijo – no le toques ni un pelo o te enteras – y después de eso salió corriendo

- ¿Pero que mosca le a picado a ese? Ni que fueras su novio – dijo la causa del todo el follón

- Zoe… - dije

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate

Bueno, no me que do del todo mal ¿no?, ya saben, reviews a tutiplén y hasta la próxima


	10. ¿Solo?

Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, como ya es costumbre agradezco "los reviews" y lo pongo entre comillas porque solo he recibido uno, haber si a alguien se le ocurre darme su opinión de vez en cuando, de todas maneras gracias a los que si se molestan en escribir.

Broncas a parte les dejo con el capítulo 10, ala, ala:

**Capítulo 10 - ¿Solo?**

**POV Kouji**

"¡Cállate!" le dije a mi hermano, al ser que tanto amaba y que me había traicionado. En esos momentos me arrepentía de que aquel puñetazo no fuera a parar a su cara, pero…, soy incapaz, no puedo dañarlo.

No quería oír ninguna ridícula explicación en plan "me tropecé y …" en aquel momento lo único que pude hacer es correr, lejos, muy lejos de él.

- ¿Por qué¿a caso no estabas a gusto con migo? – le dije a la nada - ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho antes? A demás fuiste tu quien quiso comenzar con esto, yo solo continué la historia. Soy un estúpido, a pesar de que estoy solo pienso que alguien me va a contestar.

Hablaba yo solo en aquel recóndito lugar, a pesar de que era pleno día no había nadie

- ¿Por qué te martirizas chico? – me preguntó una voz femenina

- … - me di la vuelta pero no había nadie – Pues si que me ha afectado, hasta oigo voces

- Chico, contesta ¿por qué te martirizas? – insistió la voz cuyo origen desconocía

- Esto me empieza a asustar¿Quién es? – pregunté al aire

- Yo pregunté primero, contesta – volvió a insistir la voz

- Y a ti que te importa¿sabes? Eres una voz irritante, aunque salgas de mi imaginación – repliqué a la voz

- Solo quiero ayudarte, contesta chico

- ¡¡AAAH!!¡que tía tan pesada¡Sal de mi cabeza! – grité

- No puedo, contesta por favor – seguía insistiendo la voz

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te conteste ¿verdad?

- Vaya, eres listo

- Cállate

- No quiero y…, venga, ardo en deseos de saber

- Para ser solo una voz eres muy marujona

- ¡Oye no te pases enano!

- ¡Haber a quien llamas enano!¡¡BRUJA!!

- Bueno, ya que no quieres que te ayude me voy a preguntarle a otro, quizás al moreno que se parece tanto a ti

- ¡¡¿¿Eeeeeeiiiiins??!! por mi vale, vete a darle la plasta a ese traidor de Kouichi

- ¡Ajá! Así que Kouichi te ha traicionado

- Si¿y qué¿a caso te importa?

- Eso da igual¿te has preguntado el por qué?

- ¡¡Eso es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que cierta irritante voz irrumpiera en mi monólogo!!

- Entiendo¿has encontrado respuesta?

- No…

- ¿Se lo has preguntado a él?

- EEEE…No, no es que me apetezca verle la cara ahora mismo

- ¿y si él no tuvo la culpa¿y si la rubia no le dejó salida?

- ¿Rubia¿cómo sabes eso?

- Soy una voz de origen desconocido, yo lo se todo

- …no me convence

- Pregúntaselo, quizás te lleves una sorpresa

- ¿Y por qué tendría que creer lo que dijera?

- Es tu hermano, quizás algo más que eso, jamás te mentiría, sin embargo tu si le ocultaste lo de la llamada

- Tengo mis razones

- Él también tendrá las suyas

- …

- Bueno, me voy, tengo que darle la lata a otro, DEW

- Espera

- …

- Rayos, que prisas de repente

Miré el reloj, era tarde, casi las 10 de la noche, me había pasado el día hablando con una voz que al parecer solo yo podía escuchar. Pero esa voz llevaba algo de razón, aún así lo último que quería hacer era discutir con Kouichi de modo que continué en aquel sitio, pensando, yo solo¿solo? No, que va, desde hacía rato notaba una presencia a parte de la mía y de la de esa molesta voz. Lo cierto es que no quería averiguar quien era, en aquel instante no me importaba lo más mínimo que alguien me observara.

Me derrumbé, comencé a llorar, y note que esa presencia se acercaba

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para espiarme en un estado tan lamentable?! – le grite a la oscuridad

- … - no me respondió nadie

- ¡Contesta! O si no ¡vete! No estoy de humor para visitas

- Me giré, pero no vi nada, ya estaba todo oscuro y en aquel lugar no había luz

- ¡¿No me has oído?!¡¿A caso quieres acabar mal?!

- … - Silencio, eso era lo que recibía por respuesta

- ¡Me estoy cansando!¡Llevo un día muy malo así que no me toques las narices quien quiera que seas!

- … - más silencio

- Joder, prefería la maldita voz. ¡Muy bien¡Ya me he hartado!¡Por si no lo sabes te has topado con el portados del emblema de la luz de modo que siempre llevo una linterna encima!

Saqué mi linterna y alumbré por todos rincones hasta que di con…

¡¡¿¿QUE HACES AQUÍ??!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 10, creo que cada día me quedan más cortos pero que le voy a hacer. Quiero reviews y toda la pesca ¿eeeh? Que nos conocemos y luego nada xD

Ahí queda eso, Talué.


	11. Valla con la INTERPOL

Hola a todos/as, ya se que me van a cortar la cabeza por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar el fic, es que tuve una laguna creativa, den las gracias a Shaki que me presiono para que continuara. Bueno no hago esperar más:

Capitulo 11: Valla con la INTERPOL

POV Kouji

Antes de continuar hagamos un flash back para recordar todos los acontecimientos que arruinaron mi vida:

1º: Me enamoré de mi hermano

2º: Él me correspondía

3º: Recibí una llamada inquietante

4º: Encontré a Takuya y a Kouichi a punto de pegarse

5º¿Kouichi besó a Zoe?

6º : Tengo alucinaciones y oigo voces

7º: Hay alguien espiándome

Bien, pues con esta lista de acontecimientos ya está la historia resumida de modo que prosigamos con esta tortura china.

¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! – le grité a la figura que acababa de descubrir alumbrando con mi linterna, que como era de suponer se trataba de Kouichi

Todos te están buscando – me dijo preocupado

¡Pues estoy perfectamente! – grite mientras secaba mis desconsoladas lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta

No lo parece…

¡Cállate¡Tú no sabes nada!

Kouji déjame que te explique lo que pasó

¿Para qué¿Me pondrás una excusa estúpida? No, déjalo, no quiero oírlo

Kouji…

Si realmente empezamos algo…hemos terminado – dicho esto salí andando en dirección a mi casa. No me podía creer lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, le había dado a Kouichi con la puerta en las narices. A él, que tanto lo quería, que tanto lo amaba pero que tonto lo odiaba…

POV Kouichi

Jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo por perder a la persona más importante para mí, esos besos, esas caricias ¿ya no valen nada¿Por qué no paré a Zoe¿Realmente quería que me besara? No, no pude pararla, me tenía atrapado pero aun así…

POV Kouji

Tras el fin de semana tan desastroso llegó el lunes a las 7:00. Tal y como me habían indicado me encontraba en aquella plaza al lado de la cabina telefónica esperando a que algo ocurriese. El teléfono de la cabina comenzó a sonar y sin dudarlo un instante lo cogí:

Diga

**En la esquina de la plaza hay un furgón negro, sube a él por la parte de atrás.**

Siguiendo las instrucciones, me acerque al furgón por la parte de atrás, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y alguien me metió para adentro mientras que otro alguien me vendó los ojos.

Disculpa la rudeza muchacho pero es por seguridad – dijo un hombre

…

Bien mientras vamos a la central deja que te explique. En primer lugar si te arrepientes, arrepiéntete hoy, una vez hallas comunicado tu decisión no habrá marcha atrás. En segundo lugar, vas listo si piensas que puedes pasar las pruebas de selección, constan de tres exámenes, uno físico, uno psicológico y por último una evaluación de tu capacidad para las artes marciales y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En último lugar bienvenido al infierno, esto es la INTERPOL.

Lo cierto es que aquí el amigo no inspiraba mucha confianza, más bien te daban ganas de decirle que se metiera la INTERPOL por donde yo se me…

Una vez hubimos llegado al destino, me quitaron la venda de los ojos y me presentaron a una mujer:

Esta es Yuzuki, tu evaluadora, ella decidirá si vales o no, de modo que llévate bien con ella. Yo soy L (N/A: para aquellos que conozcan Chobits y Death Note les sonaran estos nombres)

Pues yo soy Kouji – dije con una sonrisita falsa

Muy bien sígueme Kouji, vamos al gimnasio – me dijo la tal Yuzuki

Una vez en el gimnasio me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas, de pronto me vi envuelto en un montón de cables y parches.

Estas sano, 1ª prueba superada – dijo la mujer

Que alivio – respondí yo como si me sorprendiera estarlo

Ahora te vamos ha hacer un test psicotécnico, responde a las preguntas de estos folios, tienes un máximo de dos horas – me decía sonriente mientras traían una pila de folios mas alta que yo

De acuerdo – me limite a decir

POV Kouichi

Mierda, mierda, mierda¿Dónde está Kouji¿Cómo puedo arreglar las cosas con él si desaparece a media tarde? Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, esta situación es un asco.

POV Kouji

Después de dos horas escribiendo ya no sentía el brazo derecho pero había terminado de contestar a todas las preguntas para sorpresa de la evaluadora.

Chico, realmente eres un crack – dijo ella

Gracias – conteste no muy alegre

Ahora pasa a la sala de combate

Ok

En aquella sala se encontraba el tal "L" subido encima de una plataforma con una mesa llena de botones

Esto es un simulador de combate en concreto el modelo "Reparte guantazos 3000", ponte el traje que hay ahí encima y vamos a empezar

Hice lo que se me ordenó, me puse aquel traje psicodélico que parecía haber salido de una película de Star Treck.

Una vez vestido de payaso profesional el tipo de la plataforma pulso un botón y de la nada empezaron a salir hologramas de ninjas. Con esto el me dijo "Derrótalos, si puedes"

Sorprendentemente aquellos hologramas se podían golpear y ellos podían hacer lo mismo conmigo. Después de una hora de incansable lucha solo quedaba un holograma y yo desgraciadamente no tenia mi dispositivo digital para digievolucionar por lo que se me agotaron las energías. Justo antes de que aquel holograma de 1m 90cm me diese el golpe final apagaron el "Reparte guantazos 3000". Solo me dijeron: "Has pasado, tienes una semana para decidir tu futuro, misma plaza, misma hora, misma cabina"

Yo solo asentí. Me metieron de vuelta al furgón y me dejaron en la plaza de donde me habían "secuestrado". Llegué a mi casa a las once de la noche lleno de moratones.

¡Hijo¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Satomi horrorizada

Una pelea, no tiene importancia – contesté casi sin fuerzas

Subí a mi cuarto donde se encontraba él, leyendo una revista de no se que.

¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?! Traes una pinta horrible – preguntó aparentemente preocupado

¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! – le contesté de mala manera – Déjame en paz – dicho esto caí casi desmayado sobre mi cama y dormí durante toda la noche de un tirón.

Cuando desperté eran más de las once de la mañana, mire por todos lados y no había nadie en casa, tan solo encontré una nota sobre la cama de Kouichi que decía:

"Buenos días Kouji, no te he despertado para ir a clase porque anoche parecías realmente agotado. De veras siento lo del otro día, no tengo excusa, no se si llegarás a perdonarme algún día pero yo te querré por siempre. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Te quiero

Kouichi"

Me puse rojo como un tomate, suerte que no había en casa nadie para verme. Estuve durante toda la mañana pensando que hacer, si perdonarle o mandarle de vuelta a su planeta…

¿Qué hago…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado, en cuanto tenga el siguiente escrito lo pongo de inmediato, no desesperen.

Reviews onegai

Dew


	12. Futuro

Después de muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar me dio por ahí y me puse a escribir a ver si acabo ya esto… a leer se ha dicho!!

**Capítulo 12 - Futuro**

**POV Kouji**

Una semana para decidir mi futuro… ¿cuáles son mis opciones? Si decido unirme a la INTERPOL tendré que mantenerlo en secreto, dedicarme en cuerpo y alma… no habrá espacio para Kouichi tanto si lo perdono como si no… es decir, mis opciones se reducen a INTERPOL o Kouichi… renunciar a él por mi sueño, o a mi sueño por él… después de todo lo que ha pasado la respuesta es bastante clara… de esta manera ahorraré un montón de problemas…

Estuve durante toda aquella semana comiéndome el coco. Llegó el domingo por la tarde y aun no me sentía muy preparado para decirle lo que le iba a decir pero… no había remedio…

Después de haber estado ignorándole durante toda la semana me decidí a hablar con él:

Kouichi… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – él estaba en la mesa del cuarto ojeando una revista.

No sé, ¿puedes? Eres tú el que me ha estado evitando… - dijo notablemente triste

Ya… He estado pensando sobre nosotros, sobre todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que podría pasar… no es que no te quiera, pero es obvio que esto no va bien, algún día esto se descubriría y se armaría una buena… ¿hermanos y gays? No creo que nos volvieran a mirar a la cara ni nuestros padres ni nuestros amigos…

Pe…pero Kouji, ¡¡creí que eso ya lo teníamos asumido!!

Y lo tenía, hasta que ocurrió lo de Zoe… al fin y al cabo es lo normal, una chica y un chico…

¡¡Kouji!! ¡¡No me hagas esto!! ¡¡Yo te quiero!!

Y yo a ti, pero no está bien y pienso que lo mejor por el momento es que cada uno viva en su casa y vernos tan solo en el instituto, es lo correcto.

… - Kouichi no dijo nada. Le dejé ahí y me fui a dar una vuelta a la calle para despejarme un poco.

**POV Kouichi**

Esto es lo que he conseguido… yo solo, he fastidiado todo por un estúpido error… en el fondo me lo tengo merecido…

Empaqué mis cosas, me despedí de Papá y Satomi y me fui a mi casa antes de que Kouji volviera…

Al entrar en mi casa, Mamá preguntó por Kouji, yo simplemente dije que habíamos tenido una pelea y que de momento cada uno viviría en su casa.

**POV Kouji**

Ya está, he acabado con todo lo que me unía a mi vida, ahora podía despedirme de ella y comenzar otra nueva como agente de la INTERPOL, a pesar de que eso era bastante doloroso pero…a lo hecho, ¡pecho!

El lunes en clase todo fue normal, salvo por que Kouichi no apareció.

Por la tarde, misma plaza, misma hora, misma cabina… el teléfono suena

Diga

**Al furgón**

Me dirigí al furgón tal y como lo había hecho la semana anterior, me metieron dentro igual que la última vez a excepción de que esta no me vendaron los ojos

Bueno chaval, parece que te tendremos con nosotros una larga temporadita – se jactaba L

Eeem, si bueno, ¿qué pasa con mis padres?

Volverás a casa todas las noches, te haremos un justificante de que tienes alguna actividad extraescolar subvencionada por el Estado o algo así, por eso no te preocupes, déjaselo a los de inteligencia.

¿Y con el instituto?

Nadie notará tu ausencia, no preguntes más

"… que mal rollo…" - pensé para mí mismo

Llegamos al edificio central.

Hola Kouji, me alegro que te nos unas, esto va a ser rápido, te explico: todas las mañanas a las 7.30 am pasará un furgón a buscarte por la esquina de tu casa, te llevará a tu nueva academia, allí te entrenarás durante 6 meses y si todo sale bien te graduarás como un nuevo agente, se te incorporará en un grupo de intervención y comenzará la verdadera acción… Ten, tu PDA y un par de uniformes de la academia, buena suerte.

Después de soltarme el discursito, me llevaron de vuelta a casa (¿Qué necesidad tendrían de llevarme y traerme solo para contarme eso?) y pasé la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando que tal sería la academia…

**POV Kouichi**

…………………………………………………………

(N/A: esto siginifica "absolutamente deprimido")

**POV Kouji**

Llegaron las 7.30 de la mañana. El furgón pasó impecablemente a la hora acordada. Dentro había más chicos de mi edad…

Tu primer día ¿verdad? – me preguntó un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos

Si…

Me lo voy a pasar en grande contigo, chaval – dijo con una expresión bastante maquiavélica en sus ojos

No le hagas caso - interrumpió una chica de pelo negro – Siempre hace lo mismo con los nuevos, es solo un bocazas. Me llamo Karen, el bocazas se llama Yusei, y estos de aquí son Triksa y Glenn – dijo apuntando a dos chicos idénticos que parecían aun más asustados que yo.

Yo soy Kouji, ¿es también su primer día? – dije mientras señalaba a los dos clones que me acababan de presentar

No, que va, son tímidos, nada más. Son hermanos gemelos… - se me acercó al oido y me susurró – Y yo diría que son más que eso… - un sudor frío me recorrió toda la espalda.

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté

Es la forma en que se miran el uno al otro, y sus actitudes…no sé, realmente parecen muy enamorados, pero bueno, podría esta equivocada ¿no? No es muy común el amor incestuoso… pero son taaaaan tiernos – dijo ella con los ojos iluminados

Ya veo…

Me parecía hilarante la situación, era como si hubieran calcado mi pasado y lo hubieran proyectado sobre esos dos.

En cuanto a mi persona, me adapté rápido a la academia, confraternicé mucho con Karen, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga allí dentro… no hablaba mucho de sí misma sin embargo me preguntaba a menudo sobre mí, pero…¿qué podía contarle de mí? ¿Que hace unos años fui transportado a un mundo alternativo en el que la raza nativa son unos monstruitos con poderes? ¿Que yo mismo pude transformarme en uno de ellos? ¿Que allí encontré a mi hermano gemelo perdido? ¿Que tras todo aquello me enamoré de él y lo dejé tirado por unirme a esta organización? La verdad, todo eso suena a invención así que me limitaba a contarle la vida de un adolescente normal, con una familia normal y sin ningún tipo de problemas, algo que a Karen no le cuadraba ya que todos los que estaban allí tenían un pasado truculento.

Pasaron las semanas y no supe nada de Kouichi. Me preguntaba que habría sido de él y sobre todo, que puñetas habrían hecho para tapar mi ausencia en el instituto…


End file.
